villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Abysm
"Every universe is a dream, every God and Demon is but a part of that dream.. without these dreams even Oblivion itself ceases to be.. when the Dreamer no longer dreams only Abysm remains.." Abysm '''(also known as '''Angra Mainyu) is an unimaginable and malevolent entity that will be spoken of and influence many events across the multiverse, unlike traditional antagonists it will never be outright fought but rather treated as a part of reality itself connected to the "cosmic dream". History Abysm is an entity of unspeakable power originating from a darkness beyond time or space : it is widely known that the multiverse as mortals know it is the product of the dreams of a "Sleeping God" and that many Satanic forces are also born of this God Force, to counter and try to "wake" the Dreamer. Abysm can be considered a terrifying force counter to both : the very embodiment of a cosmic coma that seeks to completely erase all "dreams" and the Dreamer itself.. in effect putting the Dreamer in an endless, dreamless sleep.. ending the multiverse as we know it (including the God Forces and Satan Forces). As such it is an incredibly deadly and malevolent force with influence beyond the understanding of even many cosmic entities. Powers / Abilities Abysm is a being of incredible power, far beyond those of normal cosmic entities - it is thankfully confined to the darkness of its own being and can only influence the multiverse in certain ways, putting a limit to its incredible might. Limitations despite its vast power Abysm is known to be limited by varied factors, such as: *confined to the "darkness between realms", can only manifest small portions of itself at a time. *depends upon select individuals to spread its influence (Aspects of Abysm) *when manifesting as Angra Mainyu it can be harmed by items of power from any cosmology (especially items dealing with rebirth or creation) *when in its "true form" it can only exist for short periods of time before returning to the darkness, it can also be countered by God Force entities and some Shadow Force entities. Notes *Abysm is also known as Angra Mainyu, a form it takes when interacting with mortals and "lesser" cosmic beings : when playing the role of Angra Mainyu it has far less influence than it does as the true Abysm and can even be harmed by certain items of power. *Abysm (in its true form) can not be harmed by any known item of power but can be countered by God Force tier entities and some Satan Force beings, when forced to retreat it makes its way into the "darkness between realms", which it shares with other far less powerful entities either banished or hiding from normal time and space. *Abysm, despite often being confused with, is not connected to The Omega and has a very different role, while The Omega is the Supreme Destroyer that acts as a means to purify corrupt universes Abysm does not seek to purify, The Omega (while destructive) is always a tool of rebirth : Abysm represents a complete end of existence with no return.. a darkness from whence even Gods would not wake. *Abysm is the cosmic counter to Miasma, while Miasma embodies the rebirth of the multiverse via returning all things to the Genesis Matrix Abysm embodies an eternal, dreamless "sleep" in which all beings (God Force and Shadow Force) would cease to exist for eternity. Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Major Antagonists Category:Destroyers